


Mistaken Identity

by amycooper



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, hints of McShep UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brilliant, beautiful blonde astrophysicist wants to work on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

Dr. Marie-Susanne Lefevre’s perfectly shaped ass swayed as she confidently strode to the office of a Dr. Rodney McKay. The blonde French astrophysicist had served three terms on the Daedalus but the head scientist on Atlantis still refused to allow her to transfer citing in his emails that there wasn’t any room for anymore “inept monkeys.” Marie-Susanne would do anything, anything, to get a position on the Atlantis science team, she just needed to make Dr. McKay see that.

She was surprised to find Dr. McKay tipped back in his chair, feet on his desk. 

“Can I help you,” he smiled, running a hand through his messy black hair.

“Dr. McKay?” Marie-Susanne said in a husky voice. “About my transfer.”

“Transfer! Transfer? You’re transferring here?” McKay leaned forward, his chair landing with a thump.

“If only you’ll sign these papers,” Marie-Susanne leaned forward, showing ample cleavage. 

McKay gulped, paled and looked at his watch. He took Dr. Lefevre’s transfer papers and ripped them to shreds. “You’re transfer is denied. I assume you are on the Daedalus? I want you back on it.”

The French blonde huffed and sauntered out, shaking her perfectly round bottom. “McKay” watched her leave before sitting back in the chair and tilting back.

Several minutes later the real McKay stomped around the corner and into his office. 

“Sheppard?” 

“Hey, McKay, I got a cool new video game with the last Deadalus supply run and though you’d like to try it out with me.”

“Cool, let’s go.”


End file.
